sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Badass
Badass is an interactive series created by eme12. It is also a spin-off of Spore The Next Level². It continues from when Xhoth leaves the crew of the USS Titan to find Leod Gabsti. Plot Mission I: The Twinkie Search See Badass: The Twinkie Search. Mission II: The War of Gorgax-4 Xhoth and the crew of the BA Twinkie are in need of money, so they head to Gorgax-4 to help the Neoruks. Gorgax-4 is a very odd planet, filled with tons of plant life and animal life. It is also rich in the rare mineral known as quantonium. The Neoruks are going against the Gavalantari, the Jercoths, and the Terrans to get this mineral. Xhoth Denes, Nira Kerys, Leod Gabsti, and Spike are sent to launch an attack on the Gavalantarus base on the planet. Their goal is to kidnap General Taymondo, a Gavalantarus general. They complete this mission with one casualty; Spike was shot down by a soldier. Xhoth was very upset by the death of his friend and decides not to go on the next mission. The next mission sends "General" Zeerois, Harreux Quantons, Civer Kamiopte, and Leod Gabsti with several Neoruk soldiers to do a fake trade with the Terrans. They're trading Taymondo (which the Humans can use for info) for General Choen, a Neoruk general. Unfortunately, an unknown person starts shooting, causing the Terrans to think it is a trap. It starts a battle. All the Human soldiers died, many Neoruk soldiers died, and General Choen died. When Zeerois, Harreux, Kami, and Leod return from the mission, they learn that the unknown person that caused the battle was a traitor. It is still unknown to them who the traitor was... Zeerois is then sent on his own mission to find out the location of the Jercoth base. He finds the base but is kidnapped. He escapes and the leader of the Jercoths, Tolhelon Yahar, comes for his blood. They fight it out, but Tolhelon wins and kills Zeerois. The battle cost Tolhelon his hand, however. Casualties: 2 (Spike, "General" Zeerois) Mission III: Hordes Meanwhile, someone is infected with the killer zombie virus and spreads it. The virus infects many and when the base is prepared for a Terran attack, they instead see fleeing Human soldiers. The virus created hordes of the ghouls and they take over the island the Neoruk base is on. Xhoth had fallen asleep a little before the hordes attacked and awakened to see the Neoruk base taken over by the base's prisoners. And guess who the leader of these prisoners was? General Taymondo. He ended up being captured by Gabe Bennet, a Human that was now working for Taymondo. There is a camp of survivors not far from the Neoruk base that is led by Harreux. The other survivors there are Nira Kerys, Sasauron Squinorms, Tarah Greene, Mirdoter and Oronto Belivets (conjoined Neoruk twins; they're scientists), and two unknown Neoruk soldiers. A small horde attacks the camp, killing only the two unknown Neoruk soldiers. Harreux decides that they need to find out if their friends have been captured by the prisoners that took over the Neoruk base. They go outside the perimeter of the base and send Mirdoter, Oronto, and Nira in the base to take down some of the soldiers. Harreux, Tarah, and Sasauron will wait outside and then lead the infected into the base. Nira and the conjoined twins work together to take down many soldiers and they even fight Taymondo. Taymondo unfortunately does escape them after being wounded. Harreux, Tarah, and Sasauron took down many zombies while the fighting in the base went on. After killing a small horde, they're about to go inside the base. Tarah shoots Harreux several times and takes his weapons. Tarah makes sure to shoot him in the armor, so it only hurts him and not kill him. She shoots him whenever he tries to move. Tarah was the traitor. She wanted to help her species, the Terrans. So now she's going to use Harreux as bait for the infected. She's about to do the same to Sasauron, but he escapes. Sasauron finds a small camp with his friend, Leod. A Zoolohonian named Nayden Abaroth and a Jercoth named Squinika Pette are also there. Sasauron explains what is going on and they agree to help him save his friends. Xhoth is able to escape the prison. He's now trying to find his friends in the chaotic state of the Neoruk base. He works together with Kami, an Ardox on his crew that was also imprisoned, to save Nira from the infected and the prisoners. He soon loses Kami in the chaos, though. He finds Taymondo at the top of a building and Xhoth scales it. Taymondo shoots Nira in the leg, causing her to lose her balance and get devoured by the infected. Enraged, Xhoth starts to attack Taymondo; Xhoth uses the infected to his advantage, too. Taymondo escapes and Xhoth follows. Taymondo beats up Xhoth, nearly killing Xhoth. However, a zombified Tarah leaps at Taymondo and bites into his flesh. Xhoth makes sure to put Tarah out of her misery and then he leaves with his crew. They find a machine by their ship though. Mirdoter and Oronto identify it as being a super weapon the Neoruks made. The crew uses it to blow up the Neoruk base then they go into the ship. Casualties: 2 (Nira Kerys, Tarah Greene) Mission IV: The Epash Still trying to get over their losses, the crew travels to the homeworld of the Epash. The Epash were a wealthy race, but they are now very poor. Xhoth comes up with an idea to get the Ashokweers to settle there as the Ashokweers are a fairly new empire. The Epash aren't nearly as wealthy as before, but it is a start. The leader of the Epash is about to tell Xhoth info about the Mysterious Aliens as payment, but there is suddenly smoke all around him. Xhoth starts to feel sleepy and passes out. When he awakens, he is somewhere else entirely. Casualties: 0 Mission V: The Dreaded Games Coming soon... ERROR 8472: DATA UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER Trivia * According to eme12, Tarah was planned the whole time to be just a minor character who caused the crew trouble, thinking she was doing right. * eme12 has said that USS Titan crewmembers would guest star on Badass very frequently, but so far, only Holly Jenkins has done so. Category:Series Category:Badass